Forgot About Rei
by GoryParatrooper
Summary: Dr. Rune brings out another Dre classic where Rei and Shinji bash everything in sight. Rated M for naughty language. Contains lots of OOCness.


Forgot About Rei

Rune: Yeah, you talking with the talk of Tokyo-3, Rei Ayanami. SEELE got those assassins. Here we go…

Dr. Nick, smokes pot and spins that shit.

_Rei_  
Ya'll know me still the same ol' pilot  
But I been low key  
Hated on by most these Angels  
Wit no Evas, no pilots or AT-Fields, no wheels and no keys  
No victims, no money and no schools  
Mad at me cause   
I'm able to fuck them up wth groceries  
Got a crib wit a shower and it's all full of crap  
To add to the wall full of bandages  
Hangin up in the bed in back of my house like trophies  
But ya'll think I'm gonna let my LCL freeze  
Asuka Please  
You better bow down on both knees  
Who you think taught you to be emotionless  
Who you think brought you the Ikari's  
Shinjis Ritsukos and bridge bunnies and Asuka's crazy ass  
And a Eva that said muthafuck the police  
Gave you a tape full of Angel fights  
To bump when stroll through in your livingroom  
And when your Eva wasn't lookin to good  
Who's the pilot that they told you to go see  
Ya'll better listen up closely  
All you kids that said that I turned pop  
Or the big bang  
ya'll are the reason Rei ain't been getting no sleep  
So fuck ya'll all of ya'll  
If ya'll don't like me blow me  
Ya'll are gonna keep fuckin around wit me  
And turn me back to the old clone

_chorus x2 - Shinji_

Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say  
But nothin comes out when they move they lips  
Just a buncha gibberish  
And muthafuckas act like they forgot about Rei

_Shinji_  
So what do you say to somebody you hate  
Or anybody tryna bring trouble your way  
Wanna resolve things in a bloodier way  
Just study your tape of EVA.  
One day I was walkin by  
Wit a SDAT on  
When I caught a Angel givin me an queer eye  
And popped his head off in Termianl Dogma  
I don't give a fuck if he's gay or not  
I'm harder than me tryna park an Eva  
But I'm scared as fuck  
Right next to a humungous angel in the countryside  
Hoppin out wit two chopped off arms tryna walk it off  
Fuck you too Kaouru call up SEELE  
I'ma kill you and them loud ass muthafuckin talking heads  
And when the cops came through  
Me and Rei stood next to a burnt down NERV  
Wit a can full of gas and a hand full of matches  
And still weren't found out  
From here on out it's the Section 2  
Startin today and tomorrows the new  
And I'm still loco enough  
To choke you to death wit a umbilical cord  
_Record scratch_  
Shinji Ikari hotter then a set of twin babies  
In Misato's car wit the windows up  
And the temp goes up to the mid 80's  
Callin men ladies  
Sorry Rits but I been crazy  
There is no way that you can save me  
It's ok go with him Pen-Pen (War Wark?)

_chorus x2_

_Dr Dre_  
If it was up to me  
You Angels would stop comin up to me  
Wit your hands out lookin up to me  
Like you want somethin free  
When my last fight was out you wasn't bumpin me  
But now that I got this little machine  
Everybody wanna come to me like it was some disease  
But you won't get a crumb from me  
Cause I'm from the streets of Tokyo-3  
I told em all  
All them little Angels  
Who you think helped mold 'em all  
Now you wanna run around and talk about Eva's  
Like I ain't got none  
What you think I sold 'em all  
Cause I stay well off  
Now all I get is hate mail all day sayin Rei fell off  
What cause I been in the lab wit a bunch of clones  
Tryna get this damn label off  
I ain't havin that  
This is the millenium of Ayanami  
It ain't gonna be nothin after that  
So give me one more blue Eva and fuck Angel's  
You can have it back  
So where's all the mad Angels at  
It's like a jungle in this habitat  
But all you savage cats  
Knew that I was strapped wit gats  
When you were cuddled wit cabbage patch

_Chorus x3_

Rune: WHAT!

Rei, taking off headphones: …

Shinji: YEAH BO….

Nick, has just hit Shinji upside the head with a platinum bat: Fo shizzle my nizzle.


End file.
